


Specimen 15-A ("Samidha"), Cultured 1740-1743, Observation Ongoing

by AllesKlara



Series: Specimens [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Autopsies, F/F, Medical, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesKlara/pseuds/AllesKlara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rani touches someone's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specimen 15-A ("Samidha"), Cultured 1740-1743, Observation Ongoing

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-Time War.

Samidha lies on the Rani's slab, cold and finished. The Rani scans in the woman's temporal and physical dimensions, and then opens her chest.

She holds Samidha's heart (72 years old) in her hands.

This heart (24 years old) beat in her hands as she corrected its many congenital deformities. It raced (27 years old) under her hands, before she left Samidha in the Mughal Empire, 1743.

She tested it again at 34 years, at 55, at 40. It raced, but it held.

This heart was child's play, and she only keeps work that merits keeping.

She keeps Samidha's heart.


End file.
